White Fury: Legacy
by Wedrestamos
Summary: Many years after the eradication of evil in the Pokemon world, where humans and Pokemon live peacefully together, a new threat arises. It's up to a new legacy of heroes to stop this evil and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, disclaimer. For anyone who hasn't, read the story White Fury now, otherwise you're gonna understand little to nothing. For those who have…enjoy.**

I yawned widely, taking in my room as usual. I took a breath and smiled, thinking about, well, things. Mom and Dad were doing well…but Dad seemed to be troubled by something. I frowned a little, and someone knocked. "Yeah?"

Dad poked his head in. "Hey, Graham, you're up. Cool. Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

He shut the door, and I took another breath and got up, pulling out a t-shirt to wear downstairs. My parents were okay with it, but my sister Gracie…not so much. For some reason, she didn't like my image.

I shrugged. Her issue. I walked downstairs, but as I was getting close, I heard my parents talking quietly. I got close to the dining room door and kept my ear close.

I heard my mom sigh. "Redoni, I just…I dunno. I don't think they would lie to you, but-"

"I know." My dad sounded agitated. "Alyssa, trust me, I know. They've never let me down before, but…Kylos is dead, completely, that much I know."

My eyes widened, and I heard a chair creak. "Yeah, I know. Should we bring the Revivers in?"

"No. If this is an actual problem…we wait and gather intel. That's our best bet."

"Right. Don't wanna scare the kids."

I heard Dad laugh. "Scare them? I'm afraid they'll be like us."

"Headstrong and rush right into trouble?"

"Exactly."

I heard movement behind me. "They have a point…"

I whirled around to see my older sister, Gracie, looming over me. She was about my height, had black hair down to her shoulders, was 17 (and didn't hesitate to remind me), and, like me, had inquisitive blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me. "I could ask you the same thing." She ruffled my brown hair, adjusting my glasses. "Since when do you snoop?"

"I…I dunno, I was curious."

She sighed. "For being sixteen, you sure don't exactly act your age."

"And you do?"

She was about to retort, but I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw our parents and gulped. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

They looked at us with that trademark parental look. Y'know, the 'you're up to something, but I don't know what' look. "Graham. What are you doing?"

I sighed. "Eavesdropping. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair, his brown hair matching mine and his brown eyes looking into mine. "It's fine, kiddo. Just don't make it a habit."

I nodded, and before I could stop myself, I asked, "Who's Kylos?"

He blinked, his face barely changing. "Who?"

"Kylos. And why is he dead?"

I heard a gasp from Gracie. "Dead?! Mom, Dad, what did you do?!"

Dad stood up straight and looked at Mom, then at us. "You really wanna know?"

Gracie and I nodded vigorously, and Mom said softly, "We shouldn't tell them."

Dad turned to her. "They were gonna be told eventually."

She nodded. "But they're our age. When we did all that…they might go on their own journey."

Dad grinned. "But you gotta admit, that journey was very fun."

She grinned and nodded. "Okay, yeah."

She went into the dining room, and Dad gestured for us to follow him. We did, and the four of us sat around the table in the dining room. He looked into both our eyes and asked, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

I nodded, and I saw Gracie did as well. Dad sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright. You know these stories we told you?"

I grinned. "Yeah, those amazing stories about the superhuman White Fury and his team, the Revivers. They brought the Pokémon back and brought peace to the world by destroying Team Nevermore by killing their supreme leader." I frowned. "Now that I think of it, you never told us that name. What, you didn't want a name to the face?"

He shrugged. "It's more complicated than that." He held up his left hand, showing us his marriage ring. "Rings…rings can be powerful. They can by symbolic, they can be more…rings keep getting overlooked nowadays."

Gracie said, "Are you leading us into that discussion of the rings?"

He smiled. "What, is it getting old?"

Gracie chuckled. "You kidding? Rings that, when all together, grant the wearer all the powers of Pokémon, save for Arceus and the legendaries…never gets old."

He chuckled and brought his arms onto the table, and Gracie and I looked at his wrist. Rather, what was on it. "Dad, what's that?"

He held it up a little. A flawless band of white, with a white circle facing up that looked to have some sort of groove…we saw Dad all the time, but we never saw that. "Dad?"

He looked at me, then at Gracie, then stood. "Graham…Gracie…something I've never told you."

He swung his arm in front of him and hit something on the band, and he became enveloped in a white glow. When the glow faded, Gracie and I could see that he was entirely clad in white. A white shirt, white pants and shoes, a white trench coat, and an odd white hat, kinda like a fedora, if the ridges on the front of it were longer and pointed. We couldn't see his eyes, but his mouth smiled as he said, "I am White Fury."

Gracie and I were speechless, and he laughed. "Your expressions are great. Loving this…also, your mom's Quick Fury."

We looked at Mom, and the first thing that came to mind was "Tracksuits must be slimming…"

Mom laughed, and I looked back at Dad, so many questions going through my head, but he held up a finger. "Graham, I know you're burning to know, and I'll get to it. Just wait."

"You killed Kylos?!"

He recoiled slightly. "Yes, I did. He was the leader of Nevermore at the time, and if he didn't die, he would take over the world, and the Revivers would be dead. Don't question my choices."

I blinked at his sudden ferocity. "Dad…"

"Graham, I had to make tough choices in those days. You know how hard it is not to kill anyone when just punching them hard enough will do it? I did what I did, and I'm telling you this now because I doubt you'll judge, among other things."

I shut my mouth and sat. "Why are you telling us, then?"

He sighed and sat. "Because we have reports of another evil rising. Not Nevermore, not Devon, definitely not the Free Ring…but there's definitely something there."

Gracie asked, "How do you know?"

"Arceus visited me. He hasn't since…well, since you were born, Graham."

I blinked. "He was here when I was born?"

Dad nodded. "Dunno why. After we came home with you, we saw Arceus here in the house."

"Wait…it fit?"

He smiled. "Human form. Blond with white eyes, wearing typical clothes. He smiled, came up to you, and stroked your hair. He looked at me and said, 'Redoni…this child shall grow greatly. Eventually he shall be your equal…and possibly more. Congratulations.' Then he disappeared."

I blinked again. "Any idea what he means?"

Dad shrugged. "I rarely understood the guy, so no. Not really."

"I might."

We all looked at Gracie. Mom asked, "You do?"

She nodded, looking a little guilty. "Well, you know how you guys used to let me babysit Graham?"

Dad nodded, and Gracie took a breath. "Well…he's done odd things."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me. "This would've been before you could remember…somehow, things happened. Levitations, flame, even a green blade once."

Dad looked at me, changing back to normal. "Sounds like my powers…"

I shrugged and crossed my arms, feeling something on my wrist. I looked down-"What the hell?!"

Dad and Mom blinked. "That's the Normal Band!"

It was the same thing Dad was wearing, and I looked at him. "Dad, is this yours?"

He checked his wrist, but his was still there. "No…that one must be yours."

"I can explain that."

My gaze shifted to a man with blond hair and white eyes standing in the doorway. "You…"

He smiled and sat at the table. "Graham. It's good to meet you. I am Arceus."

I took a breath. "Explain this now."

He laughed and turned to Dad. "Just like you when you were his age."

Dad nodded, and Arceus turned back to me. "Anyways…the evil your father mentioned is completely new. As such, I need a completely new guardian."

Dad scoffed. "Not completely new if you're using my kids."

"Kid. Not Gracie."

Gracie blinked. "Why not me?"

Arceus looked at her and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. Your role, while different, is still important. Just be patient."

She nodded, and he turned back to me. "Anyways…Graham, this is your choice. You decide whether or not you take this journey-"

"I accept."

They all blinked, and Dad said, "Graham, this is a big decision. I should know. If you go on this…there's a chance of you dying, increasing exponentially."

I looked at him. "You were a hero, Dad. I wanna be like you." I turned to Gracie. "I assume you're coming."

She smiled. "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

Arceus nodded. "That is all well and good. Do you fully understand the risks?"

I nodded. "Chance of death, payoff entire world. Details figured out later."

Arceus laughed again. "Just like your father…I cannot give you information. You must forge your own path, with your own team."

"Team…"

Dad nodded. "Yeah, my team grew over my journey. Your team is one of the most important things you'll ever have."

I nodded again. "Arceus…just give me a starting direction."

He smiled. "Just check the news once in a while. Something should pop up." He stood and turned to go, and I asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

He stopped and turned back to me. "Your team is important, and…what is your team name?"

I looked at Dad and smiled. "The Legacy."


	2. Chapter 2

I came downstairs packed to the brim, ready for anything. So I hoped. Dad met me at the bottom of the stairs and sighed happily. "You remind me of me when I left for my journey. Here, take this."

He placed a blue and orange cap on my head, adjusting it to make sure it was straight. "I wore this, your grandfather wore this…and now it's your turn. It brings us luck, so I like to think."

I chuckled and adjusted the hat. "Thanks, Dad. This is great."

He smiled, and I asked, "So am I gonna get help from Eoniai and the others?"

He laughed. "Oh, I love your sense of humor."

"I was serious."

He looked at me, still chuckling. "You're on your own. It's your journey to take, your friends to meet, your relationships to make, your enemies to conquer."

"Kill?"

He sighed and bent down to my level (he wasn't much taller than me, but he still was). "Graham, I'm going to tell you something very important."

I nodded, my attention rapt. "Graham, you do not kill unless there is absolutely no other option. You're a superhuman now; you have to have restraint and morals. This was tough for me during my journey, and for your sake, I hope your friends slap you out of it whenever it happens."

I nodded, and he stood up straight, looking up the stairs. "I wonder if Gracie'll be pissed you left…"

Timing is amazing. Gracie came down the stairs as he said it, and we both grinned at him. "Dad, she's coming with me."

He looked at me. "Graham, you won't have our artifacts. No shoes, no staff, nothing unless you find something somehow. Gracie'll be vulnerable."

She pouted. "Dad, did Eoniai, Tardon, or Mom have powers when they joined you?"

He looked at her. "No, but-"

"Exactly. They helped with fists and kicks. I can do this, alright?"

Dad sighed. "I still don't like it…my little girl going off with her brother to save the world. Again."

I looked at him curiously. "Again?"

He turned to me. "I'm referring to me. I thought we were done when the Revivers kicked ass…but I guess not." He hugged us both tightly. "Both of you, look out for each other and stay safe. I expect to see both of you when you come back, got it?"

He let us go, and we nodded. I looked around and asked, "Where's Mom?"

Dad looked towards the kitchen. "Your mother's…taking this in. Not as well as me."

I looked at him, then went into the kitchen, where Mom was crying next to a box of tissues. Guessing from the amount surrounding her, she'd been there a while. I went over to her. "We're leaving, Mom."

She hugged me tightly and continued crying. I chuckled and said, "Mom, we'll be fine. We find the evil, we kick ass, we come back. Cake."

She let me go and looked at me. "Graham…I just…you…" She choked up, and I hugged her. "Mom, relax. I'll call when I can."

She nodded and went back to her box, pulling out another ten. I walked out of the kitchen and back towards Dad and Gracie. "We'd better be off, Gracie."

She looked at me curiously. "Mom's not coming out?"

I shook my head. "Crying too hard. Dad, you might wanna buy more boxes."

He shrugged. "I'll get to it. You two, go. And good luck."

We smiled and walked out the door, taking in the idyllic Pallet Town landscape. I turned back to the house, with its light-blue paint job and two-story loom, and smiled. "Gracie, any ideas?"

She shook her head. "Walk until we get a hit."

I nodded. "Good idea." I turned back around and saw movement in the distance. "Gracie."

"Yeah, got it." She pulled out a handgun and jogged towards the movement. A minute later, I heard screams of "Don't shoot!"

I went over to where Gracie was, and I saw someone with her. He was about 6'8", had green hair and eyes (seriously, green hair?), and was wearing brown pants and a button-down shirt. Gracie lowered her gun, and I asked, "Formal much?"

He looked down, then back at us. "I like looking nice. Why were you gonna shoot me?"

"We weren't gonna shoot. It was just a precaution."

"Oh, and they're all blanks, is that right?"

"Yeah."

He blinked. "That actually makes me feel better." He extended his hand. "Reledre."

I took his hand and shook it. "Graham. Trigger happy here's my sister, Gracie."

She nodded. "Pleasure."

He glanced at her, then looked at me. "So why do you have a blank gun?"

Gracie scoffed. "Two magazines with real bullets in my pack. Blanks for non-battle situations."

He looked at her curiously. "How do you switch between the two quickly in battle?"

She smiled, and I groaned. "You had to ask…" She said, "Act like you're shooting at me."

He blinked. "Uh…"

"Do it, man. She's serious."

He shrugged and put up his hand, his fingers looking like a gun, and instantly, Gracie whirled her backpack in front of her over one shoulder, took a magazine, and shouldered it over the other. She dropped the first mag, put in the second, cocked it, and pointed it at him. He blinked again. "Whoa. That's actually quite fast."

She nodded and replaced the live mag with the blanks. "In case it isn't, the backpack's lined with bullet stopping material."

Reledre gave a low whistle, and I sighed. "It's not that impressive…you get used to it."

Gracie looked at me and flicked me. I flicked her back, and soon we were slapping each other. "Hey, quit it!"

We both looked at Reledre, who sighed. "You two don't get along well, do you…"

I shrugged. "We're decent. We have our spats, but we're pretty okay relationship-wise."

She nodded, and Reledre looked at the gun again. "So why exactly are you carrying that around?"

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off with "So you good at anything, Reledre?"

He shrugged. "This and that."

"Anything that could be useful in a fight?"

He thought a moment. "Well, nothing. Except maybe these."

He extended his arms at a 45 degree angle downwards, and a pair of knifes dropped down into his hands from his sleeves. He twirled them a bit, then put his arms straight up, and they slid back in. "How's that?"

"Not bad. How are you not cutting yourself up doing that?"

"Took a lot of time to master, but I have. Now tell me."

I grinned. "Have you ever heard of White Fury?"

Relendre gasped. "White Fury?! Yeah, I know him! My grandpa met him once!"

I chuckled. "Really? Who's your grandpa?"

"His name's Spencer. He lives in Viridian if you wanna meet him."

I shrugged. "Sure. Gracie?"

"I see no harm. Let's do it."

Relendre smiled. "Cool! Let's go." He turned and started to walk, and we followed him towards Viridian, eager to meet this Spencer guy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Reledre led us towards Viridian, which we were getting close to, I wondered exactly was important about this Spencer guy. "Reledre, how'd your grandpa meet White Fury?"

He turned to us, starting to walk backwards. "Well, White Fury was looking lost, and my grandpa called him out. He showed White Fury his house, then gave him direction."

"He saw White Fury was looking lost?"

"Well, he recognized something on White Fury and knew it was him in human form."

Hm. "So you know White Fury's mortal?"

He nodded and turned back front. "Yeah, which makes him so much more awesome. He could've died whenever he got into trouble, and the fact that he didn't makes him that much more incredible. He…he's my hero."

I chuckled, and Reledre asked, "Something funny?"

"Tell you later."

He shrugged, and soon we were in Viridian City, which looked at vibrant and packed as Dad described it. Reledre stopped walking, and we did as well. "Grandpa's house is over this way." He started walking left, and we followed him towards a normal-looking house.

He walked in and called out, "Grandpa, I'm home! And I have visitors!"

Gracie and I gave a low whistle. The guy's house was packed with books. All along the walls, pretty much any place that wasn't windows or doors had books. I looked at Reledre. "Dude…this is incredible."

He shrugged. "You get used to it. I've read…almost every book in here."

Gracie laughed, and Reledre looked at her, a little hurt. Gracie stopped laughing and asked, "Oh, c'mon, no one could read all these in one lifetime!"

Reledre gave her a look. "I'm special. Able to take in large amounts of information at once and synthesize it well. I know everything in this library."

"Which is almost everything in this world."

The three of us turned to see an old man with a cane walk in. His white hair was thinning a bit, and he only had a minor hunch. Like Reledre, he was dressed in brown pants and a button-down shirt. His eyes sparkled when he saw Gracie and I, and he said, "Visitors. It's been so long…"

I smiled. "Hello, sir. Your grandson brought me and my sister here to…well, meet you. Apparently, you met White Fury."

He nodded. "Yup. I can still remember the first thing I said to him…'The Fighting Ring ain't that old, sonny.'"

Gracie chuckled. "Sounds like he wasn't sure what to do."

Spencer shook his head. "Nope, he was completely unsure what to do. Didn't know right from left. I had to show him straight." He looked me over. "He didn't say he had children…"

Reledre turned to us. "You're White Fury's kids?!"

I looked at Spencer. "What makes you say that?"

He pointed at the band on my wrist. "I've seen that Normal Band before."

Reledre squealed and fell on the floor. Gracie and I looked down at him, and Spencer said, "Yeah, he does that from time to time."

I chuckled. "Sounds like a fun guy."

"He is. But you're not here for that."

I turned back to Spencer. "Then why are we here?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Spencer, who's there?"

Another older man came out of the room that Spencer had come out of. This man was short, kinda buff, and his white hair went down to his shoulders. He looked at us. "Well…I can't believe you're here."

He came over to Gracie and I and hugged us. "Uh…do we know you?"

He let us go and looked us over. "You've gotten big…been so long since I've seen you."

Gracie interrupted. "Who are you, old man?!"

He laughed. "If you don't know me, then you have no idea."

I sighed. "What's your name?"

He turned to me, his blue eyes taking me in. "Hudoro."

I blinked, and my knees buckled. I started to go down, but he caught me and stood me up. "Hudoro! The immortal creator of the Rings!"

Spencer blinked. "He's my bridge partner."

Hudoro chuckled. "Graham. Gracie. So good to see you."

Gracie took a breath. "Mom mentions you…why haven't we seen you in so long?"

He shrugged. "It could be that she didn't want me to hurt more."

"Because of your immortality?"

He nodded, and I asked, "What's our next move, Hudoro?"

He looked at me oddly, and I explained, "We're on a journey. Evil's come back somehow, and Arceus chose me to be the new champion."

He smiled and pulled out a communicator. "All stations, come in. Change status to active. Back in business." He put his hand over the communicator. "Team name?"

"The Legacy."

He removed his hand. "The Revivers have been replaced by the Legacy. All units, be prepared for anything. For now, keep lookout on all regions."

He put the communicator away, and I said, "Dad said we were on our own. No resources, no old friends, nothing."

"Having the stations active and having the stations help are two different things."

I nodded, and he said, "Gracie, stay here. Graham, go around town. You could use some food."

My stomach rumbled, and I chuckled. "How's the market food?"

"Good. Go check it out."

I nodded and walked out the door, hearing Gracie say to Hudoro, "You need something?"

* * *

><p>As I walked down the main road, looking at the city, I heard something that shouldn't go with a crowded city.<p>

Gunfire.

I ran towards the sound, and I saw that the market was under siege by police. I went up to one of them and asked, "What's going on?"

The officer turned to me. "Well…it's kinda complicated."

I sighed. "It can't be that complicated."

He shrugged. "Three suspects, cashier might be alive or dead…we're not sure what to do."

I looked at the market. "This sounds familiar…"

"It is, my dad handled a case like this once. Named James."

I turned to the cop. "You're James' son?"

He nodded. "Lucas."

I nodded. "Well…good luck." I turned and walked away as gunfire continued to erupt.

I ducked into a nearby alley and swung my band in front of me like I had seen Dad do. A flawless white circle appeared, I hit it, and within a few minutes, I had transformed into my own superpowered alter-ego. I turned to head to the market, but a man with blond hair and white eyes was standing there. "Hello, Graham."

I nodded. "Arceus."

"You learn quickly. Unlike your father at this point, you have more skills currently, but you must be more careful. Start off small, and when you get the hang of it, expand your skills."

I nodded. "Thank you, Arceus."

He nodded and disappeared, and I ran towards the market, stopping next to Officer Lucas.

He turned to me. "No civi-holy crap, you're White Fury!"

I nodded. "But not the old one. I'm a new White Fury."

He looked at me oddly. "You're not Redoni?"

I shook my head. "No. I am influenced by him and have all his powers, but he and I are two different superhumans."

He nodded. "Well, it's good to see a new hero emerge. Get the cashier out, and we can take the criminals."

I nodded and started to spew dark purple smoke from my hands, eventually covering me completely and making me disappear. I kept low to the ground and snuck towards the market entrance.

I walked in and took in the situation. Two men were shooting at the police, and a woman was standing at the counter, tapping a finger on it as if waiting for something. "You sure White Fury's real?"

Oh, this could be good. One of the shooters said, "Yeah, White Fury exists. Why the interest?"

"You know why. Boss wants his head on a platter to show mega-boss."

The other shooter sighed. "We might be here a while…White Fury was said to retire."

I stood and made myself visible. "My predecessor did. I learned from him, and I'm here to be the new White Fury."

The three of them turned towards me, and the woman smiled coldly. "So you're the new White Fury. You wouldn't mind getting shot, would you?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

She shook her head and pulled out a sword. "We're here to find you and kill you."

I charged at her and knocked her blade out of her hand with a Leaf Blade. "How's that working out for you?"

She gulped, and I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to the counter and saw the cashier poke their head up. "Get out, quickly."

He ran out, and I turned to the woman. "Nevermore's gone, as is Devon. The Free Ring is with the Revivers and the Legacy…so who are you?"

The woman looked me over. "Why should I tell you?"

I shrugged. "Because you're gonna go to jail anyways."

She thought a moment. "Good point…fine. You want our name?"

I nodded, and she said, "We are Team Noir. We are here to spread darkness across the region and douse all lights. If you wanna know anything else, too bad."

I shrugged and walked past the police storming in. Officer Lucas nodded and said, "Thanks, White."

I nodded. "Keep up the good work." I walked away and ducked into a nearby alley, transforming back to normal, and headed back to Spencer's place, eager to tell the others what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw, man! I always miss the cool stuff…"

Reledre pouted, and I chuckled. "Dude, how were you to know?"

He huffed and said, "Because this is exactly what happened to White Fury the first time. Well, except that he had someone have a nervous breakdown."

I shrugged. "I can only do so much."

Hudoro cleared his throat. "So anyways…you said they were called Team Noir?"

I turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. The said their goal was to bring darkness to the regions and douse all the lights."

Hudoro thought a moment. "This is troubling…I'm also sensing a power…keeps coming in and out."

I shrugged. "Low priority. What's our next move?"

Hudoro said, "That's a good question…Gracie, come out here, please."

Gracie came out, and Hudoro said, "Gracie, Graham, you two have to find this evil sooner rather than later."

I gave him a look. "That's a given. But how-" I tensed up, and Hudoro noticed. "Notice something, Graham?"

I didn't respond, but put a finger up, signaling for everyone to remain quiet. "Something's not right…"

Gracie pulled out her pistols and closed her eyes. "Bro…duck!"

I hit the deck, and Gracie unleashed a flurry of bullets towards the door, where someone had apparently been standing. The figure leapt up and ran over us-wait, what?!

I stood, aimed carefully, and shot a Razor Leaf that stunned the figure long enough for Reledre to throw his knives and pin it to the wall. On a whim, I conjured up the White Fury look and went over to the figure. She was about our age-sixteen or so-and had no interesting features except some weird looking shoes. "Who are you?"

She looked up at me with her green eyes. "What, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt…"

"I'm not Redoni. I'm the new guy."

She sighed. "Damn. Fine, I'm Necra."

Something clicked. "Yeah, White mentioned you. Said you could defy gravity and pretty much evade his senses."

She nodded. "That's about right. So anyways…" She kicked at me, but I stepped back and said, "You're kinda pinned to the wall. You can't do a lot. What's your game?"

She smirked at me. "Wouldn't you love to know." She kicked the wall, which shook it enough to loosen the knives, and she slipped out of them, running past us and out the door. Almost.

She hit the floor painfully, and Reledre chuckled. "For master of terrain, you're not observant, are you…"

She growled and ran off, and Reledre laughed. "Tripping her was kinda fun…"

I facepalmed and changed to normal. "Reledre, you don't trip villains. It's not cool."

He shrugged. "Couldn't help it."

I sighed and turned to Gracie, who holstered the guns under her jean jacket. "When'd you get those holsters?"

"Hudoro gave them to me."

I turned to him. "She didn't need help with that."

Hudoro grinned. "Eh. No big deal."

I pulled out a communicator and turned to a frequency. "You there, Dad?"

"Graham, hey! How you doing?"

"Doing alright. Got someone here you know."

I gave the com to Hudoro, and he said, "Hello, Redoni Fargell."

Silence for a moment on the other end. "Hudoro. Hello, good to hear from you."

Hudoro chuckled. "I should think so. How's my descendant?"

"Alyssa's doing well."

"Good. I hope you don't mind, I helped your children out a bit."

I heard Dad sigh. "Hudoro, we tried to have them go on their own. They can't rely on us all the time."

Hudoro nodded. "True…but occasionally."

"Hudoro, no."

I heard a sound come from the com, and Hudoro said, "Incoming call. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I've had my say. Graham, Gracie, see ya and good luck."

I took the com back and took this new call. "Who is this?"

"Yes, I got it! Hey everyone, he's on!" I heard movement on the other side, and the same voice said, "Good to hear ya, White!"

I blinked. "Who is this?"

"Dude, it's Marvo! I got the other Free Ring people here as well, including Escra!"

"Uh…Redoni retired. I'm his son, Graham."

Silence on the other end. "This is a little awkward…you're the new White Fury?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be! We have an operative here who's been dying to go out on fieldwork on a team, and we thought he could tag along with White Fury…is it okay with you?"

"Uh…where can I meet this operative?"

"Let's see…" I heard paper being shuffled. "Celadon City, Kanto. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, definitely. We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Good. Our operative will know you. See ya, White."

"See ya." I cut off the com, and Hudoro said, "Celadon's directly east of here. You can fly there if you want."

I blinked. "Fly?"

Instantly white wings spread from my back, and I cried out, "Holy crap!"

Hudoro laughed. "Yes, you can fly. It's wonderful."

I turned to Hudoro. "We should be off…"

He nodded, and I transformed. He said, "Graham…be careful. This new evil…if Necra's part of them, they might actually have something planned."

I nodded and walked out with Gracie, then turned back. "Reledre, you coming, man?"

He blinked. "Wait, really?"

I nodded again, and Reledre squealed a little. "Yes, sir!" He joined us, and I grabbed both of them and took off, carrying both of them with Strength.

* * *

><p>Soon we landed on Route 16, just outside of Celadon, and I changed back to normal. I looked at Gracie and Reledre, who both nodded, and we entered the city.<p>

It was huge, simply, and was very crowded, with shops bustling on every corner. We looked around, and I saw a park in the distance. "How about the park, guys?"

They nodded, and we entered the park, which was luscious and spacious, with trees and shrubs heavily populating the area. We sat on a nearby bench, and Gracie asked, "How do we know this operative?"

"We don't," Reledre said. "According to the transmission, it'll know us."

Gracie scoffed. "So we just wait here for something to happen."

I nodded, and she huffed. "I don't like inaction…"

I sighed. "You've said numerous times, Sis."

She turned to me. "Then we should get off our asses and actually do something!"

"Like what? We don't know what the hell we're doing!"

"Well, duh, but doing something would be better than this!"

Reledre slapped both of us. "Both of you calm down! There's no sense in arguing."

I sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

Gracie turned away and tensed. "Guys. I think we have company."

I didn't move. "Where?"

"Nine o'clock."

I turned slightly and saw a girl leaning against a tree, looking in our general direction. She had purple hair (what even) and blue eyes, from what I could see, and looked about sixteen. She looked about 5'10", and the way she was looking at us unnerved me. "You two cover me. I'll check."

They nodded, and I stood and walked towards the girl. She kept looking at me as I got closer, and once I got to her, she asked, "Graham?"

I nodded, and she stuck out a hand. "Hilner. Nice to meet you."

I took her hand and shook it. "You're the operative?"

She nodded. "Child of Ottum and Drisca. Both their powers, plus possibly more."

I nodded. "Good to hear, I guess…wanna meet the team?"

Her cold blue eyes analyzed me. "I'll get to it eventually."

I stepped back. "Okay…"

She tensed up. "Duck."

I hit the ground, and I saw her throw a Water Shuriken at a figure, who dodged it and charged at us. I rose, transforming, and pointed a Leaf Blade at the figure, who promptly froze. "Who are you?"

The figure took in the blade and ran the other way, and I chased it into an alley, where it stopped, keeping its back to me. "Turn so I can see your face!"

The figure chuckled and turned, and I gasped. "Dad?"

'Dad' shook his head, and I noticed the scar across his left eye. "No, sonny. Just a very close friend. Call me Tagumo."


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked. "Tagumo? As in…Black Fury?"

He nodded and bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here? Hell, how are you here? You're stuck in Dad's Dark Ring…you're dead!"

He stood straight up and smiled, transforming into his alter ego, which was White Fury, but black clothing. "If you wanna get technical. Yes, I did die, but I'm back. The Dark Ring cut me from it and gave me my body back. Now Camille and I are happy together."

"The shape shifter?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, we hit it off quite well. But we're getting off topic. This new operative, Hilner…I don't trust her."

I crossed my arms. "From your sketchy background, you trust almost no one."

He threw his hands up. "True, but this one has actual reason behind it."

"Do tell."

He grimaced. "I've been tracking her for a while across the globe…and I've seen her with figures in dark clothing. Not the Free Ring or the Revivers."

I thought a moment. "I'll take that into consideration. You know what they say: Keep your friends close."

Tagumo smirked. "And your enemies closer. I like you, New Fury." He faded into shadows, and I headed back towards the park.

Once I got there, I looked around for Hilner. "Looking for me?"

I whirled around and saw her, her face deadpan. "Did you catch that figure?"

"Yeah, but he slipped away before I could question him or identify him."

She nodded. "Understood. Your teammates are over there." She pointed, and I saw Reledre and Gracie come towards me with worry.

Gracie stood in front of me, glowering. "What gives you the right-"

"I'm leader, I make executive decisions. You understand."

She huffed again, and Reledre asked, "So what's our next move?"

I was about to shrug when I heard someone say, "Hey, did you hear about that blackout?"

I turned in that direction and saw two guys standing on the sidewalk talking. The other guy nodded and said, "Yeah, the outage in Saffron. It's unusual, definitely. Their power almost never fails."

I turned to the others. "Saffron. Let's go." And with that, we headed east towards Saffron.

* * *

><p>As we walked, me in front, I heard from behind me "So what's your story?"<p>

I looked over my shoulder at Reledre trying to make conversation with Hilner. She just scoffed and kept walking, not looking at him. Reledre sighed and said, "Not much of a talker, eh…what do you like, then?"

No response whatsoever. Reledre grimaced and asked, "You like your parents?"

Strike three. "C'mon, you gotta talk eventually. Why not to me?"

She glanced at him, and he grinned a little. She sighed, and instantly, rocks popped out of the ground and started to pelt Reledre. I stopped and turned, saying, "Stop."

She looked at me, and the rocks fell to the ground. "Sorry."

"You say that, but I get the feeling you're not. I get it, this is new, but it's no reason to be cold and utterly dead to your teammates. So either try to be warmer, or get out. Make your choice."

She sighed again, but she didn't walk away, so I turned and continued to walk towards Saffron City-

"Graham, hold on!"

I stopped, and Gracie said, "You hear that?"

I focused, and I heard a low rumble. I turned to the others. "Undergrowth, now!"

We ducked towards the roadside, and a truck passed us by, with a black circle logo on its side. I turned to the others. "Noir. Knew it."

We kept heading towards Saffron, more carefully, and I could hear a lot of movement coming from the city. We got to a wall, and I peered around the corner. About fifty Noir goons were on foot, with trucks populating the area.

I turned to the others. "This ain't good."

Gracie frowned. "Outnumbered?"

"Yeah."

"Badly?"

"Uh-huh."

She pulled out her pistols. "Man, this is a good day."

I shook my head. "No, not violence. I don't wanna kill if I don't have to."

Gracie frowned at me. "I'm only decent with guns. You know that."

I thought a moment. "Well, I dunno, then."

Hilner rolled her eyes. "Blanks and tranquilizer darts. Duh."

Gracie turned to Hilner. "Won't do crap. They'll just get back up."

Hilner met her gaze, her face still deadpan. "You got a better idea, trigger happy?"

Gracie scowled, and I had a thought. "Gracie…can I see those?"

She gave me an odd look, but she handed the pistols over. I looked them over, and I could see the Normal Band glowing slightly. On impulse, I passed the pistols over them, and a glow erupted. When it died, the pistols looked the same, but…I handed them back to Gracie, who weighed them carefully. "What'd you do?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

She checked the magazine, and her face blanched a little. "Uh, Bro?"

She showed me her bullets, which were now multicolored. I blinked, and Gracie put the bullets back. "You must've done something. My bullets weren't rainbow before."

"Type influence."

The three of us turned to Hilner. "Come again?"

She blinked. "Obviously your bullets now have the power of the Rings. They're now elemental, and while you won't kill anyone, you have many more possibilities."

Gracie smiled, and then she began to glow. We all stood (we had been sitting), and when the glow died, I could see Gracie was now in a Western outfit, complete with tassels, holsters, and a Stetson that hid her eyes. She smiled, and I gave a low whistle. "Did not expect that."

Reledre chuckled, and Gracie checked out her new outfit. "I like this a lot. What am I called?"

I thought a moment. "Uh…"

"Dead Fury."

I looked at Hilner, then back at Gracie, who was twirling her pistols. "Yup, that'll work. Dead Fury."

She smiled more and holstered the pistols. "Well, pards, shall we cause a ruckus in this here town?"

I cringed. "Please, no accent. That's painful."

She shrugged. "You got my point. We gonna ride in and kick ass or what?"


	6. Chapter 6

I peered around the wall again and noticed something of possible interest. I turned back to the others. "There's only one building still lit. And it's under siege by Noir."

Gracie grinned under her Stetson and pulled out the pistols. "What's the plan, chief?"

I thought a moment. "If they wanna enshroud the whole city in darkness, they must have a way to see in the dark. If they suddenly and without warning get flooded with light, it'll blind them enough for us to get to that building and see what's going on."

They all nodded except for Hilner, who huffed. I rolled my eyes. "Problem, Hilner?"

She looked at me. "What if they just have naturally good night vision?"

"They still won't be expecting light." I transformed. "Now, unless you got another problem, I believe it's time. Quickly but quietly."

I headed into the city, and the others followed. I snuck along the truck line, to the left of the lit building, and went around the front of the truck line towards the building. As we got closer, I heard a male voice call out, "Get out here, now! The rest of the city's power is out! There's no use in resisting!"

The gunfire ceased, and all was silent for a minute. Then a female voice called out from the building. "Lower your guns. I'm coming out."

They did so, and an older woman walked out. She looked to be about fifty or so, but looked decent for her age. Her black hair was streaked with silver, and she was thin. She looked familiar…I heard the male voice chuckle and say, "That's a good girl. Now kneel. We only want a small blood spatter."

The woman frowned. "I thought you wouldn't shoot me."

"Never said that. You assume too much. Now kneel."

The woman sighed and knelt, and I turned to Gracie. "Cover fire. Go!"

Instantly Gracie started firing Dark bullets at the Noir goons, creating a thick mist, which allowed me to run out and grab the woman and haul her back into the building, my team following quickly. I heard the male voice cry out, "Son of a bitch! We almost had her!"

* * *

><p>I looked around the building, which turned out to be a library to rival Spencer's. I looked around the building and turned to the woman, still in costume. "You okay, miss?"<p>

She gave me an odd look. "Redoni, you don't need to be so formal. You fought me and all…"

I blinked. "Katherine?!"

She nodded, and I changed out of costume, shock coming over her face. "You're not Redoni. Who are you?"

I grinned. "I'm his son, Graham." I turned to Gracie, who also changed out of costume. "This is my sister, Gracie-" I gestured at Reledre and Hilner –"and this is Reledre and Hilner."

She looked us over and nodded. "Four people…just like the old team."

I nodded. "We're the Legacy. We're a new team called together by Arceus to fight the new evil that is Team Noir."

She grimaced. "Noir's a pain in the ass. You got a plan to get rid of them?"

Gracie pulled out her pistols. "Run 'em out of town."

I looked at her. "That's what we're gonna do, not how we're gonna do it."

"Come back out here! We promise we won't kill you!"

I turned towards the door, where the male voice was calling again. Hm…maybe that could be of some use.

I turned back to Katherine. "Any interesting surprises this place has?"

She shook her head, and I shrugged. "I'm gonna try something, then." I went up to the door and stayed between it and the window. "Hey, you out there?"

"What the-who are you?!"

I chuckled. "I'll leave that to your imagination. But anyways…who are you?"

"Not relevant."

"Kinda is, since you're taking over the town and all, Noir."

Silence. "You seem kinda like a smart-ass. Y'know, for a guy surrounded by guns."

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "Just how I am. Now…what do I call you? Or should I just stick with bastard?"

I heard him laugh. "Well, since you're gonna die anyways no matter what…I'm Nero."

I blinked. "Like the emperor?"

I heard a sigh. "Yeah, but I'm not insane or willing to watch a city burn. Well, unless I caused it. Then it's different."

This guy was definitely odd. "Nero, why are you doing this anyways?"

"Doing what, sieging the city? Orders from boss."

"And that would be?"

"Nice try, guy, but I ain't talking that easily. Hell, I'm done talking. Take the building!"

I transformed and motioned for Gracie to do the same. She did so, and she joined me between a door and a window. I heard them battering the door, but it didn't give. I smiled and mouthed to Gracie 'Layer time.'

She nodded and opened the doors, and I spewed a Flamethrower at the goons, who quickly stepped back. I ducked, and she unleashed a flurry of Ice bullets upon them (pun _so_ intended). I heard a voice ring out over the chaos. "Stop!"

Everyone did, surprisingly, and a man stepped forward. His black hair was long, his bangs growing over his eyes somewhat, and he held a cane in his right hand, also solid black. He wore a black overcoat, completely buttoned so that I couldn't see anything underneath. His black mirror shades cast a look towards me. "White Fury."

I grinned. "You know my work? I'm flattered."

He also grinned. "I know it very well. But why should we fight?"

His voice took on an odd tone. "Just lay down your weapons and yield to us. That way things won't get messy."

I blinked and reached slowly for the Normal Band, and Gracie called out, "White, what are you doing?!"

I shook my head, and my senses kicked back in. "Whoa…what just happened?"

Nero scowled. "Almost…"

I matched his scowl, drawing out dual Leaf Blades. "Alright, Nero. What'd you just do?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say…I'm very persuasive."

I didn't laugh. Nero spread his hands. "What can I say? I'm just that charming."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not amused. Now get out before I kick your ass."

He laughed. "You and what army?"

I smiled. "I don't need an army. One man, no problem."

I charged at Nero, and he put his cane up to deflect my blades, which somehow succeeded. He shoved me away and pointed his cane at me, bottom towards me, and the end popped open. I leapt out of the way, and a shot rang out where I had been standing. I looked back and took in the smoking cane. Not something you see every day…

He rested the cane on his shoulder, business end up, and sighed. "White, you're making this so much harder than it needs to be."

"So are you. You don't need to plunge the city into darkness to take it over."

He frowned. "It's how we do things. You wouldn't get it."

I stood straight up. "Try me. I can be understanding."

He gave me a look. "You're something, alright…give us back Black Fury and we'll back off."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He scoffed. "You heard me. You took Black Fury from us, and we want him back. Why do you think we look similar to him?"

I took in their uniforms, and I could kinda see what he meant. He continued, "The day Raven went down, Black Fury 'traded sides.' Which is utter bullshit. Give him back to us…and Noir will leave. You have three days." The Noir goons faded into darkness, and I sighed. This just got complicated…


	7. Chapter 7

"Say what?!"

Dad's voice came through the communicator in a shout, which was understandable with this new information. "Black Fury didn't just change sides, he lost all evil! We can't give him over."

I sighed. "I know that, but it's still complicated. Black hasn't shown himself again-"

"AGAIN?!"

I cringed at Dad's sudden outburst, and I heard him muttering, almost to himself. "He showed up…why would he show up? Hell, how did he show up?! He's dead and-"

"The Dark Ring cut him loose. He and Camille are happy together, so he tells me."

Silence over the com. "Did he say anything else?"

I glanced over my shoulder at my team, who were talking with Katherine, and turned back to the com, saying in a low voice, "He said not to trust Hilner. Said he saw her with people in dark clothing, not from the Free Ring or the Revivers."

"Hm…that is troubling…I assume you can proceed well."

"Yeah. Damn, first Necra, now this Nero guy…"

"Wait, Necra?"

"Yeah, and apparently the one you knew."

He chuckled and said, "It's been a while…how is the old girl?"

I blinked. "Dad, how old was she when you met her?"

"My age at the time. Sixteen. Why?"

I gulped. "Because she was also sixteen."

"That's…not possible. She should be my age, at least…you find her again, you get answers. But for now…just track leads where they pop up."

"Understood. Anything else I should know?"

"Just that your mother worries."

"As usual."

He laughed and said, "Watch your back, Graham." The com cut off, and someone behind me said "How is he?"

I jumped and turned to see Hilner. "He's good. Could you stop doing that?"

She shrugged, and I sighed. "Hilner, as useful as your stealth is, you can't use that on us, otherwise something bad could happen. Okay?"

She shrugged again, her face still neutral, and I asked, "Is it possible for you to show emotion? Like, at all? Because this neutral thing ain't working for me."

She scoffed and walked away, and I got the feeling I hit a nerve. Gracie came up to me and looked in the direction Hilner went. "What's up with her?"

"I asked her to show emotion."

Gracie looked at me. "You madman."

I shrugged. "I thought it was reasonable."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "You know she's like a robot. No emotion at all."

"What, so you're saying anything mechanical can't feel? I take offense to that…"

Gracie and I whirled around to see a man standing there. He was short for an adult, but relatively muscular. He had black hair and blue eyes, and his muscle shirt only enhanced his already bulging muscles. He smiled at us. "Didn't mean to startle you."

I transformed and leveled a Leaf Blade at the guy. "Who are you?"

The man blinked and took a step back, and I heard Hilner call out, "Relax."

I turned towards her, my Blade still pointed at the guy. "Why should I?"

"Because he's Free Ring."

Instantly I transformed back, putting the Blade away. "Really? Who are you?"

The guy smiled more. "I'm Jamei."

Click. "The android."

He nodded and removed his shirt, revealing a few patches of open machinery. "Good to see you know history. I'm actually here for Hilner."

She sighed and went up to him. "What is it."

He looked her over. "You're doing alright, I'm guessing…anything you wanna report?"

She shrugged. "Drove Noir out of the city. Admin named Nero, has persuasive powers, dressed in all black with black mirror shades to match."

Jamei nodded. "Hilner, give us a minute, would you?"

She nodded and left the room, and Jamei sighed, putting his shirt back on and turning towards Reledre. "Who're you?"

Reledre, however, had collapsed when Jamei said his name, so Jamei turned back to me. "Graham, right?"

I nodded, and he sighed. "Graham, why is Hilner still stone?"

"Excuse me?"

"We-that is, the Free Ring-thought a field mission with the Legacy would help her thaw. She's cold to everyone, even her parents…we think something's deeper, but we can't tell."

"What could be deeper? If you've been with her since birth, then there can't have been any events to make her like this."

Jamei shrugged. "You'd be surprised. Ottum and Drisca know things that they'll never tell us, and as much as I can respect that, Hilner being stone just ain't working."

I sighed. "So we're the masons."

He nodded, and I shrugged. "We'll do our best, but…she ain't exactly the most amicable person."

"That I know. Oh, and I might have some intel you could use."

"Do tell."

"Power plant outside of Cerulean powers most of the region. Nothing's happened there yet, but better safe than sorry."

I nodded, and Jamei turned to go. Reledre got up and said, "Hang on, we didn't get to talk!"

Jamei stopped and turned to Reledre. "Alright, what about? One question, I'm on a schedule."

"How's Siph?"

Jamei changed suddenly. His face became more downcast, and he gazed away longingly. "As far as I know…dead." He walked out, leaving us all stunned.

I took a breath. "Damn…Siph was a good agent. And a good man."

"I knew him. I can vouch for that."

I turned to Hilner, who had walked back in. Something clicked, but I didn't say anything besides "We're headed to Cerulean. Power plant there."

She nodded, and Katherine said, "Please, not tonight. You've had a long day."

I shrugged, and she led us to housing in the library.

As I lied on the bed, I turned over today in my mind. Nero seemed to be troubling…and completely odd. Seeing him again would definitely be interesting.

I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?"

Gracie walked in and sat on my bed. "You doing okay?"

I nodded, and she said, "Good…we all need to be at full strength for tomorrow."

"Gracie, everything alright?"

She looked away, and I saw something in her eyes…"Yeah, I'm fine. Night, Bro."

"Night." She walked out, which only gave me something else to wonder about. Not too hard, for I fell asleep quickly after that.


	8. Chapter 8

As I awoke, I heard a sound that I couldn't understand right away. I focused on it for a second, then recognized it as crying. I quietly got up from my bed and walked out, looking around for the sound, when I heard that same voice cry out. I looked to my left, and I noticed someone sitting on the ground, their feet dangling over the edge of the second story of the library (second story looks over the first). I quietly went over to the person, who was absorbed in their crying, and I noticed-

"Hilner?"

She jumped and stood up, turning to me. "Graham, don't do that! Can't you see I was busy with something?!"

I chuckled. "I snuck up on you. That's kinda funny…anyways, you were crying. That worries me greatly, for it is emotion, and you don't show emotion. Wanna explain?"

She looked away and huffed. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You don't. I'm asking, though. Will you talk to me?"

She looked at me with that familiar hardness in her eyes, and I shrugged. "Never mind, then. Don't worry about it."

Her mouth twitched slightly, and she said, "Thanks, Graham."

"So what's our plan for the day?"

I turned to Gracie and Reledre, who had walked up to us while we were talking. "Cerulean power plant, and fast."

"Why in such a hurry?"

I turned to Hilner, and she continued, "If Noir wants the entire world to be enveloped in darkness, they won't operate in daylight. We have until sunset."

I shrugged. "I suppose that's true. Still, sooner would be better."

Gracie asked, "Can we go, then? We're burning daylight!"

I nodded. "We'll head out immediately. Where's Katherine?"

Reledre pointed, and I looked up to the third story, where Katherine was looking down on us, literally. "Good luck, White Fury. Sooner you stop Noir, the better."

I nodded again, and the team headed out for Cerulean.

* * *

><p>"Let's try this again. What's up?"<p>

I sighed quietly at Reledre's continued attempts to get Hilner to open up. It failed, as usual, but I heard Gracie pipe up. "Hilner, why are you always so cold?"

"I have my reasons."

I stopped, still staring straight ahead. I turned slowly to Hilner, and Reledre was also giving her a look of shock. "Hilner, you just spoke. In conversation. What the hell?"

Hilner looked away, and Gracie asked, "Is it because I asked?"

"Possibly."

I blinked. "Damn. This is monumental."

Hilner gave me a look, and I turned back around. "C'mon guys, let's keep going. Cerulean's still a distance away." We continued to walk, and I heard a low "Damn…" from Reledre.

* * *

><p>I took in the light-blue city. A river ran along the north edge of town, and the town looked fresh, what with lots of flowers and trees. I turned to the team. "Anyone know how to get to the plant?"<p>

"Up river's where you wanna head."

I turned back around to see a man standing there. He was about our age-sixteen-and had blue hair, with piercing light-blue eyes to match. He was average height, but thin and lanky. He was wearing a typical t-shirt and jeans, but the one thing that stood out about him was his lankiness. For some reason…it felt like he was trying to hold it back. I shrugged and said, "Thanks. You live around here?"

He shrugged. "I travel." He extended a hand. "I'm Linec."

I took his hand and shook it. "Graham. This is Gracie, Reledre, and Hilner."

He smiled. "Nice to meetcha all. Whatcha want with the plant? Too young to be inspectors…"

I blinked. "You'd be surprised, actually."

He gave me a look, and I grimaced sheepishly. "Okay, we're not inspectors."

"Yeah, figured. Not you, not those other people, few inspec-"

"Wait, other people?"

"Yeah, dressed all in black, they also asked about the plant. I told them, and they said they would check it out tonight."

I swore quietly and turned to the team. "We'd better hurry."

They nodded, and we ran north, Linec calling after us "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>I looked around the entrance to the power plant. "Looks like we're the first ones here. Anyone have any ideas?"<p>

"Graham, you stay at the generator. Gracie, right outside that door. Reledre, just behind the front door. I'll stay out here."

I blinked at Hilner's speed. "Tactics, eh? Nice."

She nodded, and I looked at the other two. "You heard her. Positions, now!"

"You taking over the plant or something?"

I whirled around to see Linec. "Don't scare us like that, man…why'd you follow us?"

He gave me a look. "People don't ask about the plant, ever. When two groups ask in one day, it's something important. So…wanna tell me?"

I sighed. "Gracie, Reledre, positions. Go now."

They nodded and ran inside, and I sighed again and transformed. Linec blinked. "White Fury. How did I not think of that…but you're not Redoni."

I shook my head. "His son."

"Ah."

"So what can you do? You obviously need more action in your life. I can offer you a place on the team depending on what you can do."

Linec blinked again. "You serious?"

I nodded, and he smiled. "I'll show you. Although you might wonder."

He took a breath, then got skinnier and taller and…holy crap. His arms were snapping around everywhere, and I said, "What…you…"

Linec smiled and changed back to normal. "Elasticity. I can stretch any part of my body. Especially useful for fights and travel."

I gave a low whistle. "You wanna join?"

He smiled. "You even have to ask?"


	9. Chapter 9

I paced around the generator room, still quite nervous about the possible attack. It had been a few hours since we arrived, and Reledre had recently told me that the sun had just set. I transformed and continued waiting.

"Duck!"

Out of instinct, I hit the deck. When nothing happened, I got back up and looked around. I pulled out a communicator and said into it, "Legacy, report in."

"Dead Fury here. Quiet on my end."

"Piercing Fury here." Reledre. "I'm hearing noises outside."

"Elemental Fury here." Hilner. "We got company!"

The communication cut out, and I put the com away, pulling out dual Leaf Blades as I did so. I continued waiting, then I heard fighting faintly. I took a breath and got close to the generator room door, staying out of its way if it were to swing open suddenly. I heard Reledre call out "We got a problem!"

I stayed in the room, then I heard Gracie call out in pain. I quickly opened the door and ran over to Reledre, who was kneeling over Gracie, who was on the floor.

Gracie wasn't in good shape. She was bleeding out from the middle of her costume, out of her stomach. She coughed weakly and attempted to focus on me. "Get…Noir…"

"Heal Pulse." A pink glow travelled over Gracie, and her stomach wound healed. I stood and turned to race after Noir, but I saw Arceus standing there. "Graham."

I sighed. "Arceus, not a good time." I started to run after Noir, but I felt myself freeze up.

Arceus looked at me. "I'm holding both you and Noir. What I'm about to tell you is important."

I sighed again. "Let me guess: if I heal another mortal injury, you'll choose a new champion."

He blinked. "I've become that predictable…well, at least you understand the consequences."

"Arcues, my team isn't composed of average people. I will heal them, if need be. You can't stop me."

He gave me a look. "I can and will. The laws of nature must be followed."

"I can manipulate nature in all its forms. Technically, I'm bending the rules."

He blinked. "I never thought of that…very well. But only your team."

I nodded, and I felt myself loosen up. "Thanks, Arceus."

He nodded, and I ran after Noir.

* * *

><p>I burst into the generator room. "Halt, evildoers!"<p>

They all spun around, including their leader, who was albino and wearing a black trench coat. He smiled and said to the goons "Lower your weapons. He's mine."

I gulped. "You seem pretty confident."

He shrugged. "I got the drop on you once, White. This time I'll actually kill you."

He did seem familiar. "What's your name?"

He frowned. "You don't remember? I'm offended…it's hard to forget someone demonic…"

Click. "Byarsh?!"

He nodded, smiling. "You remember! Thanks, that really means a lot."

"I'm not Redoni."

He frowned again. "Oh well." He fired a dark blast at me, and I diverted it with a Shadow Claw. We stood still, taking each other in for a few moments, when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Evidently Byarsh didn't see it, and I planned to keep it that way. "So what made you join Noir?"

He grinned. "When Nevermore was disbanded, I kept looking around for some new evil to join."

"You looked a while."

"Yeah, thanks to your no-good predecessor."

"He _was _good. That's kinda the point."

Byarsh shrugged. "No good to me, at least. Well, I did try to kill him…"

The thing I had seen grabbed Byarsh's leg (it had been slithering along the floor) and pulled, making him off-balance long enough for me to charge at him and hit him with a Wood Hammer. He flew backwards into a wall, and I turned to the Noir goons. They raised their weapons, but the thing wrapped around them and pulled them out, closing the door behind it. I turned to Byarsh. "So who's running Noir?"

He stood and took a breath. "Like I'll tell you." He sent a wave of shadows towards me, and I raised my hand, palm towards him, and it began to glow brightly, making his shadows retreat. Byarsh hissed and charged at me, and I grabbed him, slamming him against the ground. "Let's try this again. Leader?"

He smirked and faded into shadows, making the last thing I saw of him his red glowing eyes. I swore, and Linec walked in, his arms returning to normal length. "That was fun. This permanent?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we successfully stopped the plant invasion. Where to next?"<p>

I thought a moment. "I suggest Johto. The Radio Tower there has significant capabilities if used by the wrong people."

Hilner sighed. "Nearest airport's in Pewter. How about we stay here tonight?"

Gracie nodded. "Sounds good. I know we have camping gear, so…anyone up for s'mores?"

* * *

><p>As the five of us sat around the campfire, Linec said, "This is definitely interesting."<p>

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered.

Hilner stood and stretched. "I'm headed to bed. Night, all."

We nodded, and we soon followed her lead.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I had heard a noise, and from the light level, it was still, well, night. I heard footsteps outside my tent, and I slowly crept towards the flap. I poked my head out, and I saw Gracie go into Hilner's tent, which was still lit. I spewed Spectral Mist and followed her in, making sure to be quiet.<p>

I saw Hilner reading something on her bed, and she looked up when Hilner walked in. Hilner sighed and put the book away. "Gracie, I'm not in the mood to talk."

Gracie sat next to her. "You're never in the mood. I just…would it kill you to be social?"

Hilner shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno…"

"Hilner, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

I saw Hilner's blue eyes meet Gracie's. "I don't tell people everything. That's how I am, and you know it."

Gracie sighed. "Yeah…it's just-"

"Why do you care?"

Gracie blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're the first to actually come into my tent in the middle of the night and ask about me."

Gracie shrugged. "I dunno, I just…there's something about you."

Hilner gave Gracie a look. "What do you mean, something?"

Gracie shrugged again. "I can't explain it…I just feel something. I dunno what."

Hilner looked away. "You sure it's concern?"

"Nope. Not sure of much."

Hilner glanced towards Gracie. "How long you been feeling this?"

"Since I saw you chuck that Water Shuriken at that figure. Something just…awoke."

Hilner thought a moment. "Gracie…"

"You're right, I should back off. I'm sorry, I-"

"Gracie."

She stopped talking, and I noticed how red Hilner's face was. It couldn't be…actually, it could. I didn't know for sure…Hilner kissed Gracie's cheek. Gracie blinked and touched it gingerly. "Hilner…"

Hilner looked away. "Sorry…I had to try once before I went back into my comfort zone."

Gracie was silent a moment. "So…does that mean what I think it does?"

Hilner sighed greatly. "Yeah. I'm gay. And I have a crush on you."

Gracie's face got red, and Hilner grimaced and turned her back to Gracie. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done or said anything…"

Gracie thought a moment. "So that's what that is…"

Hilner glanced over her shoulder. "Come again?"

Gracie smiled a little. "Hilner…I haven't felt this way about any guy. And trust me, there have been plenty."

Hilner turned back around. "So…"

Gracie nodded and kissed Hilner's cheek. Hilner smiled a little, and Gracie said, "Let's not tell anyone else. Not until we're comfortable with it."

Hilner nodded, and Gracie went to go, but Hilner called out, "Thanks."

Gracie turned to her, and Hilner said, "That's why I talked when you asked. Thanks…"

Gracie smiled and nodded, and with that, we both left for our respective tents.

**Hey, everyone! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke and sat up in my sleeping bag, my mind immediately turning to last night. Hilner and Gracie both…I hadn't known about Gracie being gay. She hadn't told me, and I never saw any sign. I shrugged. Not that big of a deal, I suppose…just gotta get used to it. I walked out of my tent and saw Hilner standing at the edge of the clearing we were in. "Mornin."

She glanced at me. "Mm."

I sighed silently. "Still not talking to me?"

She turned away, and I heard from behind me, "She's stone. Remember?"

I turned to Reledre and shrugged. "Maybe we can break through that rocky exterior and see something delicate inside."

Reledre laughed. "Thanks, I needed something this morning to laugh about. The day Hilner opens up is the day I-"

Gracie walked up to Reledre from behind, turned him around, and slapped him. "You keep saying it like it's never gonna happen! I'm sick of you being like that! Maybe she's just really shy, and your mocking is only making it worse!"

"Not shy."

The three of us turned to Hilner, who had turned to us and continued, "I'm defensive, not shy. Just to clarify." She turned back around, and I looked around. "Well, that happened. Where's Linec?"

Something dropped out of the sky, right in front of me. I recoiled, and the thing, which was ball-like, sprang up and changed into Linec, who was grinning. I sighed again. "Linec, seriously?"

He shrugged. "No big deal."

* * *

><p>As we entered Pewter, I could feel some tension within the group, more so than usual. Linec noticed as well, and he stretched his head from his body to my face, whispering, "What do we do?"<p>

I thought a moment as we walked, and I shrugged. He frowned and brought his head back to his body, and I heard, "Why so defensive?"

Uh-oh. This could get bad. "Because the last time I was open with someone, they hurt me bad."

I stopped and turned to Hilner, who gave me her deadpan look. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Gracie asked, "You sure?"

Hilner glanced at Gracie. "Yes. I'm sure." She walked on, leaving us behind to ponder. Gracie ran after her, and the rest of us walked after them. I sighed and muttered, "This is really not how I expected things to go…"

Reledre shrugged. "You can't really have a say."

"Guess not."

Linec stopped, and Reledre and I did so as well. "Something up, Linec?"

He glanced around. "Something…lurking."

I focused on finding any abnormal energy…and got a ping. But…from close to us?

I looked around and saw waves near Reledre, like heat waves. "Linec, how's it feel to you? Temp wise?"

He shrugged. "Moderate."

Reledre grimaced. "You sure? I feel really hot…since Cerulean, actually."

I blinked. "Duck."

Reledre hit the deck, and I blasted a Hydro Pump towards the heat wave. Something recoiled, and when it shimmered into appearance, I recognized it as a Chandelure. Its black chandelier-like body, with flames in place of bulbs, gave it away. "A Chandelure…in Kanto?"

The Chandelure regained itself and began to float again. "Ugh…water sucks…"

I narrowed my eyes. "What's a Chandelure like you doing in a place like this?"

The Chandelure smirked, somehow. "Like I'd tell you. Good thing you don't understand me."

"You sure about that?"

"Wait-oh, damn. Anyways…die!"

It blasted a Hex at us, and I countered with a Hex of my own. I fired off a Rock Blast at it, and it dodged all but one, which it got pinned under.

I stood over it. "Name?"

The Chandelure scowled. "And that's all you'll get from me. Grinum." Grinum faded away, and I swore. Reledre asked, "Should we worry?"

I shook my head. "Isolated incident. If it happens again, then we worry."

Reledre and Linec nodded, and we continued to follow the girls towards the airport.

* * *

><p>As the five of us wandered around the airport, Reledre asked Gracie, "So did you and Hilner talk?"<p>

"Yes."

"About?"

"Nunya."

"Is that a city?"

"Yeah. The city of Nunya Business."

I chuckled. Reledre had walked into that one, and he sighed. "Got it."

I laughed a little and almost ran into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

I looked at the man I had ran into had blond hair and green eyes, and seemed lanky, like Linec. I blinked. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Sorry." He walked away, and I looked at him as he went. Something about him seemed familiar…I shrugged and kept walking towards our gate.

* * *

><p>After the plane took off, I glanced at Hilner, who sat between me and Gracie. "Hilner, that guy seem familiar at all?"<p>

She looked at me. "Kinda…it was weird. Like déjà vu."

I nodded. "I know him from somewhere."

"Where?"

"Dunno."

Hilner shrugged. "Best not to worry about it. Once we get to Goldenrod, we should hurry and secure the Radio Tower."

I nodded, and the plane shook a little. "Turbulence."

Hilner grimaced. "Nope."

I looked at her. "You?"

She nodded. "I've always been nervous about flying in planes, and my nervousness affects my powers. We won't crash, but turbulence will still be there."

Great…

* * *

><p>As we touched down in Goldenrod and walked through the gate, Reledre ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could. Airsickness, I guess…I chuckled, and Gracie asked, "What's funny?"<p>

"Reledre."

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, his speed's impressive."

I was about to respond, but someone caught my eye. He had black hair and was wearing a dark purple suit, and his face…seemed kinda hawkish, with a sharp nose and well-worn frown lines. I went over to him and said, "Hello, sir."

He turned to me. "Hello, young man. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Maybe. You look like someone I know. Can you help me?"

The man shrugged. "Yeah, sure. What do you know about the guy?"

"Well, just tell me about yourself."

The man thought. "Well, my name's Edgar, and for some time, I used to be part of a big corporation."

Hm. "And this corporation's name?"

"You probably wouldn't know it."

"Nevermore's not that old."

The man's green eyes turned cold. "I turned my back on them."

I held up the Normal Band, and he glanced at it. He turned to my face and examined it. "You're not Redoni."

"His son."

He scoffed. "Why would you reveal yourself to me?"

"Because you were the most lenient of the Nevermore admins and might actually help us."

Edgar groaned. "Oh, Arceus, you have a team."

I nodded. "You wanna help?"

He sighed. "What do you need?"

"You have underworld contacts?"

He nodded. "I still have Nevermore connections. Let me guess: you want me to use them to have you guys keep a step up on Noir."

I nodded, and he said, "Deal. I saw reason; I want these guys stopped."

I handed him a communicator. "Whenever you have info."

He nodded and walked away, leaving me wondering what happened to the other admins…


	11. Chapter 11

Dad was silent for a good five minutes. "Edgar."

"Yeah."

I heard Dad exhale. "Haven't seen him since the first press conference. It's been a ling time…and you convinced him to help you?"

"Didn't take much. He saw reason; he wants Noir stopped as well."

"Edgar was always the kindest of them, if you could call them kind."

"Also…"

"What is it?"

I looked around, making sure none of my team was nearby. Sure enough, they had gone to scout the Radio Tower while I stood in front of the airport. I asked softly, "What do you know about Siph? Like, what's he been up to lately?"

Dad exhaled again. "Well…he's dead."

"How?"

"Dunno. That was a Free Ring matter, and they kept it quiet."

"Does the Free Ring have any bases?"

"Maybe…Graham, why do you ask?"

"Because I think he might be alive."

Silence. "Alive…you have any proof?"

"I think I saw him. Guy matching his description was hanging around the Pewter airport."

"Hm…curious. Stay cautious."

The com cut out, and I put it away as Linec walked towards me. "Update."

Linec glanced over his shoulder. "Everything's normal. Security's been heightened a bit, but otherwise…clear."

I nodded. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I looked around the Radio Tower lobby, giving out a low whistle. The furniture was quite lavish, and the pale brown accentuated the room nicely. I noticed the others near the reception desk and quickly went over to them. "Everything good?"<p>

Gracie nodded, and Reledre said, "All's quiet. For now."

I sighed and leaned back on the desk. I took in the silence-and was instantly worried. I glanced behind me, and the receptionist wasn't there. "Guys, where's the receptionist?"

Reledre looked at the desk. "She said she was going out for a break. Back in five minutes, she said."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten minutes…"

Damn. I transformed, and Gracie did as well. "Y'all thinking what I'm thinking?"

Reledre looked at me blankly. "Nope. What are you thinking?"

"Ambush."

"Freeze, all of you!"

The voice came from behind us, on the stairs to the next floor. "All of you, on the ground, now!"

I went down slowly and gestured for Linec to come over. He did, and I whispered, "Give me a visual."

He nodded and shrunk down, turning his head towards the stairs. "Man in black."

"Noir logo?"

"Uh-huh."

I sprang up. "Dead, fire!"

Gracie whirled around and shot a few Grass bullets, pinning him to the wall with plants. I gestured for us to run up, and the five of us did.

* * *

><p>I gestured for them to stop, and I poked my head into the room. Five Noir goons were patrolling the room, and another person was standing in the middle of the room, their back to us. The person spoke softly. "Keep this room secure. If you fail, you'd better hope the intruder kills you."<p>

The goons gulped, and the figure said, still softly, "I'll be upstairs. Do not fail."

The figure left, and I let out a small breath. Hilner put a hand on my shoulder, and I nodded. She looked into the room, and sections of the floor came out and slammed the Noir goons against the wall, knocking them all out. I nodded, and we ran to the third floor stairs.

* * *

><p>I heard a large sigh from the room. "I do so hate failure."<p>

I peered into the room, and the figure was sitting at a table, looking at security camera footage from the floor we had just been on. The figure called out, "I know you're there, White Fury and company. Show yourselves…or I'll blow everything up."

We all walked into the room. "You have my attention."

The figure stood and turned to us. It was a woman, and I could see that she had gaunt, tight features, and her black high heels went with her black jacket and pants. Her black hair shifted slightly, and her purple eyes regarded me with quiet curiosity. "White Fury. Have you come to deliver Black Fury?"

I blinked. I'd forgotten about that…"Today's the deadline."

"Isn't it tomorrow?"

She scoffed. "After the other admin's failures, I took over, which means I make the rules. You give me Black Fury now. Or else."

I sighed. "Or else what?"

The woman pulled out a bow, and I finally noticed a quiver of arrows on her back. "Or else you die. Simple."

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think you can kill me?"

She pulled out an arrow and pulled the string tight, the arrow pointed at my heart. "This."

"You don't wanna kill me. Otherwise you'd never get Black Fury."

She smirked. "You sure?"

She let the arrow fly, and it flew so fast I couldn't react. Something appeared out of nowhere, shattering the arrow and pinning itself to the wall. I glanced at it-whoa!

"A Water Shuriken!"

A figure burst in and stood between us and the woman. He was wearing a dark blue ninja-like suit. Dark-blue paint covered his eye area, and he had two more shuriken at the ready. He glanced at me. "White Fury."

I blinked. "Distant Fury."

He nodded and turned to the woman. "I've been tracking you for a long time, Nyx."

Nyx frowned. "Distant Fury. I will not challenge the master." She ran out, and Distant turned to us.

I smiled. "Good to see you, Bushma."

He smiled and changed back to normal. "Graham. Good to see you."


End file.
